


玫瑰之庭

by invocantis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocantis/pseuds/invocantis
Summary: 国王的守卫爱上了游荡在玫瑰花园中的精灵。某一天，他做了个关于精灵的春梦。





	玫瑰之庭

国王的守卫爱上了一位精灵。

这位精灵是国王的园丁，专门负责打理玫瑰之庭。  
传说中，精灵是冷漠又遥远的生物，而那天守卫在替国王探查情况时，发现那位银发精灵正从地下拾起一朵凋零的花。  
精灵的表情悲伤极了，口中低浅吟唱。守卫放轻脚步，悄悄地接近精灵，才听懂对方在为意外折损的花祈祷，愿那娇艳纤细的生命在另一个世界可以安息。  
守卫的心脏像是听了一瞬，然后开始猛烈地敲击胸膛。  
他难以自抑，离精灵太近了。  
结果直接撞上了精灵愠怒的双眼。见到平日几乎没有交集的人，精灵手忙脚乱地蹭了蹭眼睛，却没擦掉眼角那几滴泪。  
守卫觉得胸腔中那颗器官已经不属于自己了。  
它长到了精灵的身上，随着精灵的举手投足疯狂跳动。

从那一夜起，精灵的一部分也交给了守卫。  
他的身影，他眉心的褶皱，还有他眼角的泪，都成了守卫梦境的一部分。  
现实中，守卫只能优雅地道歉，然后远远离开，等待自己威严的王。  
而在梦中，他就是自己的国王。他可以为所欲为。  
守卫不再顾忌周围的眼光，众目睽睽之下，他牢牢地攥住精灵的手。  
精灵的呼吸紊乱了，眼神变得慌张，身上宽大的灰袍被扯开，露出光滑无痕的肩膀。  
精灵努力地挣脱，可他怎么是守卫的对手。在梦境中拥有了整个世界的守卫，叼着一株血红的玫瑰，蹭过精灵的肩头。  
细小的血珠从毫无伤痕的肩膀上渗出，几道细密的红肿显得那么刺眼。  
又无比妖艳。  
守卫的脸埋到精灵肩头，在玫瑰的芬芳中，用舌尖细细品尝精灵肩头鲜美的血液。他一只手托住精灵的背，另一只手探到那宽大的黑袍下，扯开精灵的衬裤，覆盖住有抬头迹象的性器。  
守卫用舌尖品尝着精灵的血珠和津液，用指尖来回揉捏那从未坦露于世的雄性器官。渐渐地，生涩的精灵开始一点点褪去伪装，花苞微微张开，花瓣开始舒展柔美的身躯，透明的汁液渗入那双掌控精灵的灼热的手。万物生长的响声聚在精灵的唇角，变成了微弱但万分欢愉的轻吟。  
这仿佛一个信号，守卫替精灵扯开最后一丝遮掩，因兴奋而染上粉嫩色泽的身躯，一览无余。  
冰冷坚硬的手甲，毫不留情地穿透精灵身后最脆弱的防备。蜜穴被打开，柔软的肠壁在坚硬的摩擦中不堪重负，哭泣着涌出透明的液滴。  
精灵第一次开口，声音哽咽着求守卫停下来。他愿意做一切事情，只要幼嫩的部位不再被尖厉继续折磨。  
守卫被精灵泛红的眼角打动，一鼓作气，将下体那柄比盔甲更硬的肉剑，刺入精灵最不堪一击的后穴。  
守卫听到了压抑的哭声终于放开，挣扎地请求他停下这火热粗暴的动作。可是身体永远是最诚实的叛徒，它背叛了精灵的哭求，将那肉剑尽根吞吐。他们的身体那么契合，每一寸内壁放纵地吸吮着粗暴的肉刃，肉穴的深处疯狂舔舐着锋利炽热的尖端。  
精灵的后穴，变换成守卫肉刃最完美的刀鞘。  
精灵哭着射出来，直到他再也哭不出来，更射不出来。

不，这样或许太粗暴了。  
很多次，守卫从这样香艳的梦境中醒来，大汗淋漓。  
即使是梦境，精灵也是守卫的珍宝。  
他认为自己那隐秘的欲望太过激烈、下流，他快要忍不住自己内心的澎湃。他很担心，万一哪一日，自己无法坚守城池，将精灵据为己有。  
他开始躲避精灵，然后试图压抑那愈发嚣张的淫梦。

又一次国王巡礼玫瑰之庭的时候，守卫又来到了精灵身边。现在还没有别人，玫瑰之庭只有他和精灵。夕阳的晚霞透过彩绘玻璃窗，在精灵的脸上抹开温柔的色泽。  
当守卫以为自己不能为精灵更激动时，他的心跳破了自己的极限。他炽热的眼神难以掩饰，喷薄而出的情欲为空气抹上更浓重的色泽。  
守卫猜，精灵的工作即将完成，该是准备离去的时候。他看着精灵收整好魔石，回过头，却没来得及收回自己的眼神。  
那个淫荡的梦境，居然开始在白日上演。

守卫看着精灵，默默地为梦中自己粗暴的行为道歉，但他无法抑制自己，在脑海中脱掉了精灵那碍事的宽大长袍。  
在自己的意识中，守卫悉心地抚摸遍精灵身体的每个角落，耐心地揉搓他的乳头，直到那粉色的颗粒饱满胀大，成熟欲滴，果肉包不住薄的透明的表皮。然后他用嘴唇品尝精灵每一寸皮肤的甘甜，在隐秘和不隐秘的部位，重重地烙下自己的痕迹。他不再用坚硬的手甲，而是精心打理过的手指，沾着有春药效果的玫瑰萃取液，谨慎地在肉穴周围打转，直到它微微张开，再张开，直到它再次变为肉刃完美的刀鞘。

守卫的部下突然赶来，在守卫用意识的性器穿透精灵身体时，打断了他的妄想。  
据说稀客突然来访，国王抽不开身，没办法来到玫瑰之庭。  
这里便只剩守卫和精灵。  
守卫连忙遣走部下。在脚步声消失不见的刹那，他向前一步，再也无法忍耐地，抓住了精灵的手。  
这一次，不再是梦境。

精灵的体温比人类低，那冰凉的触感反复提醒守卫，这已经不再是梦境了。他攥紧了点，不愿精灵再逃脱，向自己的方向一拽——  
不止是白皙的肩膀，精灵那穿着已久的灰袍不堪重负，居然被撕裂了。  
精灵半边身体露了出来，在夕阳下显得无比暧昧。胸口那嫣红的乳珠，居然已经熟透了。  
不对，守卫突然发现了异状。精灵的乳头也太……

像是被发现了惊天秘密，精灵恼羞成怒，吟诵了一句攻击性的咒文。可这战斗力太微不足道，被守卫用剑轻轻一挡，就弹到了远处。  
“你的乳头上为什么有……”守卫刚刚张嘴，却发觉一股热流从鼻尖涌出。他抬手一蹭，温热的血液浸满手掌。  
守卫也是没有想到，自己居然激动地鼻血如注。  
尽管已经是一百多岁的成年人，可是在精灵面前，自己还像个对情欲充满幻想的少年。  
这种反应令他万分羞愧。  
守卫连连道歉，刚要走开，没想到被精灵一把抓住。  
精灵的表情中只剩焦急，全然没有顾忌几乎散开的长袍。不只是肩膀，也不只是乳头，精灵半边身体都脱离了那破旧的灰袍的遮盖。他小心翼翼地将冰凉的手搭在守卫的鼻尖，顷刻之间，汩汩涌出的血流便停止了。

精灵体内的魔法能量，在只有精灵能够使用出的魔法的作用下，可以转化成供人类生存的生命能量。  
但这类魔法的代价，是损耗精灵本身的生命。  
守卫当然清楚。当年他在魔法学院学到这个事实的时候，便已在心底深深敬畏着这个种族。

“高贵美丽的圣灵啊，您……”他准备了千千万万表达爱意的词汇，但在那双几乎落泪的悲悯的双眼前，忘得一干二净。  
“我的勇士，您受伤了。”精灵轻颤着执起守卫的双手，放在嘴边，虔诚地亲吻。被精灵接触的位置，仿佛有闪电流过，酥麻的触感遍布全身。  
这是守卫第一次听到精灵的声音。这声音就像雷神的重锤，直直敲入守卫的大脑，窜到了他的下体。  
守卫激动地用左手将精灵圈在怀中，右手“呲喇”一下，扯开了精灵的那早已破烂不堪的长袍。

守卫几乎被自己眼前的景色所震惊。  
精灵的长跑下没有衬衣，更没有衬裤，但要说一丝不挂也并不准确——精灵的胸口挂着两枚饱满的樱桃，下身早已挺立的肉棒顶端居然盖着成熟的草莓。守卫顺势将手伸到那渴望已久的隐秘后穴，居然触探到一颗粗壮的软果，湿哒哒的，在守卫的碰触下来回耸动。  
丰盈的情欲化为轻喘，从精灵的唇边震颤而出，雪一样的脸也染上了红霞。  
精灵偏开头，垂着眼，故意不去看守卫。但他挺起胸脯，离守卫越来越近。他双手摸索上守卫的脸，颤抖着，把对方压在自己胸前。  
精灵断断续续地说道：“我的勇士……请你，快……品尝我……”

守卫以为这是一场梦。而这么美好的梦境，不必有醒来的时刻。  
他顺从自己的心意，用舌尖卷走了精灵左胸口的樱桃，然后用舌尖在樱桃下那挺立的粉嫩的红点周围打转。甜腻的喘息一波波直冲耳畔，守卫又想，在梦境中的精灵，怎么可能如此美好。  
毕竟这世间的绝景，是真实存在的那个精灵。  
所以这不是梦，而是真切的现实。  
守卫献上自己的双唇，将那最甜美的汁液，送到精灵的嘴边。他双手在精灵皮肤上游走，然后聚在精灵臀瓣之间那隐秘的、渴望已久的肉穴。  
守卫刚打算说什么，但是被精灵捷足先登，开口说道：“我的勇士，我想完全属于你！”

其实精灵那么冷漠，是因为他的心和身体并不在一起。没有心，就没有办法对谁充满热情。  
他的身体在玫瑰之庭的花园里。而心，早就飞到了守卫身边，寸步不离。  
第一次在国王身边看到那强壮英俊的勇士，精灵就一眼忘不掉了。他神魂颠倒，心旗荡漾，眼前、睡梦中，全都是那盔甲也掩饰不住的健壮身躯，是那坚毅又透着丝丝温柔的脸。  
他当时就注意到了自己的失态，面对国王的询问，都无法得体地回答。只是因为，强壮的勇士站在国王身后，柔情地看着他。  
但精灵却想，傲人的勇士或许只是被自己身后无尽美丽的花朵所吸引。  
即便如此，他还是高兴地要爆炸了。心根本没办法完好地待在胸腔中。那颗如肉棒一般诚实的器官，无法离开守卫身旁。

精灵为自己的想法而羞愧。  
身为一名精灵族，他从小就知道，精灵诞生于自然的恩惠，诞生于精灵之神那永不枯竭的魔法之中。  
与人类不同，精灵族群的繁衍生息，是不需要充斥着欲望的交配才能完成。他的族群常常视这种行为为不纯洁的，时常诟病。一旦同族出现了这种不必要的行为，也是分外不齿的。  
虽然从没真正接触过，但精灵并非对性爱一无所知。  
他在魔法学院时，有一次为了研究刺豕草的习性，直到深夜还留在花园中。他在角落里记录了很久，直到身体疲惫打算离开时，忽然听到隐秘的角落里传来窸窸窣窣的响动。  
那里有声音，还有不一样的呼吸。精灵不知为何，听得脸红心跳。他发誓，他穷尽一生的想象，都无法相信言语还能充满了欲望。他更不能相信，一位男性敞开双腿，双手架在膝弯，露出臀瓣间私密的器官，来回扭腰，祈求另一位男性将那粗壮的不可思议的器官，插入那么小的孔洞中。  
躺在泥土中的男性表情看上去那么痛苦，可是脸上每一寸皮肤都散发着无比欢愉的信号。那粗壮的肉刃在他身体里进进出出，而他自己的性器也如屹立不倒的桅杆，坚挺在充满情欲的灼热空气中，射出一股股浓稠的精液。

精灵似乎受到太大的震撼，忽略了自己的脚步。他的行踪被忘情交合的人类发现。  
他想逃，但在那位肉刃驰骋不停的男性的召唤下，他根本移不开脚步。在那位男性的指示下，他伸出两根手指，随着性器进进出出的动作，插入了另一个人的身体。  
为什么会这样……  
精灵感受到自己的手指被炙热的肠壁夹紧，抽插间占上穴口的血迹。可是那位人类男性的眼睛显然失去了焦距，身体仿佛也沦为以性爱和快感为生。  
不知过了多久，躺在地上的人类男性终于有了更激烈的反应。他的肠壁几乎夹断精灵的手指，肉刃喷出的白浊混着透明的肠液，溅到了精灵的脸上。  
精灵被吓得不知所措，后穴和双腿都无法合拢的男性却捏了捏他尖尖的耳朵，对他说，明晚宵禁的钟声后见。  
那样的表情，精灵终身难忘。

次日，精灵准时赴约。  
又一日、再一日……直到精灵毕业，他的手指都充当着那场性爱游戏中为二位升温的工具。他充满了羞愧，又无法与谁诉说，只能夜夜回到自己的寝室，用双手抚慰蜜穴和肉刃，直至达到快感的巅峰。  
毕业之后，他再也没见过那样放荡的场景，身体里积累的欲望也渐渐变得淡然。  
他以为自己忘了，以为那只是一时错误。  
然而他没想到，在守卫令他怦然心动后，欲望的潮涌又再次淹没了他。

每个星期都有一天，是国王莅临玫瑰之庭的日子。  
那天守卫必然会伴随国王左右，而且晚于国王离开。  
那一天，精灵总要悉心打扮一番——坠着樱桃的梗在他的乳头上打了个结，巨大的挖空芯的草莓套住了他的龟头，他后庭含着一颗细长的软果——在他的幻想中，守卫已经用那双挥动重剑拉满弓的手无数次撕破自己的长袍，然后选择最爱的那一种美食，吞进腹中。他想象守卫用强壮的双手粗暴地抚摸他，揉捏他，然后毫不留情地撑开他生涩的肉穴。勇猛的战舰在海中掀起惊涛骇浪，锋利的箭头刺穿最脆弱的守备。  
精灵准备好了呻吟，准备好了尖叫，但在国王面前，他只能不知所措地盖上更加冷漠的伪装。

精灵猜，国王那位到访的稀客，会不会也是自己生命中的奇异恩典。  
在生命中突如其来的心动无法压抑的时候，居然在恰到好处的时刻，占用了国王的时间。  
而他更想不到，他的勇士居然与他心意相通，下身的肉刃可以征服世界。  
当守卫用带着樱桃和软果香味的舌头搅动自己舌头时，精灵激动地哭了出来。他几乎窒息，身后等待了不知多久的空虚，被饱胀地填满。  
守卫的性器完全超乎了精灵的想象，那完全是手指难以企及的潮涌。他的身体被填满，理智被侵犯，快感从肠壁的一点扩散开，侵占了他的全身。  
他听到河水终于冲垮堤坝，肉体拍击的声音响彻玫瑰之庭。灰袍被打湿，冰冷的盔甲变得温热，肠液顺着腿根流到膝盖，渗入泥土中。

就在精灵颤抖着即将高潮时，身后一点轻微的刺痛，几乎令他难以忍受。  
他看到守卫的视线穿过自己肩头，露出不可思议的表情，于是自己也不得不回过头。  
精灵实在难以想象，自己今生会看到这样的景象。

精灵悉心照料的玫瑰，居然抽出不可思议的藤条，枝枝蔓蔓，立在精灵面前。它仿佛成了一具可以思考可以感恩的生命体，攀上精灵因兴奋而红润的肩膀。  
然后精灵的表情渐渐变了。他看守卫一脸茫然，便颤颤巍巍地解释道，玫瑰枝条正在跟自己“说话”。

精灵是来自自然的恩惠，与并不具备任何特殊魔法天赋的人类不同，他们擅长大地属性的魔法，天生可以与扎根在地面的植物交流。  
在高潮即将来临时被突然切断，双方都显得无比焦灼。美丽的精灵一边扭腰，脸一边变得血色无边，惹得守卫禁不住来回摩挲、亲吻。  
坚硬的手甲被甩到一旁，那双坚韧有力布满茧子的手，顺势挑逗着精灵身上一切敏感的器官。  
除了那被自己爱液濡湿的、精灵下半身的魔棒。  
精灵想高潮，但只差那么一点，他凑上去祈求守卫的安抚。守卫笑了出来，英俊的面庞惊为天人，看得精灵再一次沦陷痴恋。  
这时玫瑰在他耳边说：“谢谢你照顾我，为我受伤的孩子哭泣。我很高兴你终于与他结合。我愿意完成你全部的愿望。”

全部的愿望。  
精灵忽然又想起了魔法学院淫靡的午夜，想起那位人类男性如含苞待放的玫瑰花苞似的后穴。他想起被崩到极限的孔洞褶皱，想起手指作为攻城大军的一员，辗压人类男性体内敏感点时感受到的波涛……  
他激动地全身战栗随着守卫上下耸动，腿也浪成一道波，起起伏伏。  
他默认了玫瑰枝条的报恩。

那根枝条软软地缠绕住精灵的全身，逗弄他的乳头和毫无疲惫征兆的性器。它用一枚血红色的玫瑰卡在精灵唇齿之间，仿佛口枷；尖细的顶端来回瘙弄那被守卫撑得几乎没有褶皱的后庭。  
守卫当然明白即将发生什么，毕竟他的身体也被玫瑰的枝条来回逗弄，封闭的后穴被花瓣来回揉搓，芬芳地精华顺着枝条扒开的狭窄缝隙滴入守卫的后穴。  
两位才心意相通的爱情鸟第一次在彼此身上寻找到猛烈的高潮，却丝毫不见雄风疲软的迹象。  
守卫不愧是国王最精良的武器，精灵身体里那根嚣张的魔杖又充满了能量。

玫瑰尖锐的刺靠近二位身体最脆弱的部位时，软化成一块块小小的突起。柔滑冰冷的细枝伸展开来，攀附上一切可以攀附的欲望。  
守卫的后穴也被搅动，这感觉他并不讨厌。甜美的枝条内心所想，他居然能感受得到。  
他面前美丽又善良的精灵，也想让他感受到这极致的快感。他高兴还来不及，怎么会反对呢。  
可是守卫没想到，精灵后穴中的枝条居然一分为二，一根缠绕住自己不见疲惫的性器，另一根居然开始旋转、变化，渐渐变成了……  
天啊，精灵后穴中的枝条，居然完整地变成了守卫性器的形状！长度、围度，甚至形状，都别无二致。

精灵的呼吸再也无法抑制，他亲眼看着玫瑰藤条卷起性器上那颗挖空的草莓，沾满白浊的甜美糖浆，捧到守卫眼前。  
这是他最希望守卫品尝的一颗。  
精灵自己费力地探出一根手指，顺着枝条的空档埋入自己体内。他来回搅了搅，就抽了出来——  
他再也不用深夜里用纤细的手指抚慰自己，他在守卫眼中看到了爱意，看到永恒。  
他相信自己也一样。  
精灵将一度被自己容纳的守卫的精华，从后穴中挖出来，与灌到那颗空心草莓中。他们的精液不分彼此，融合在一起，还沾染上了樱桃与软果的香甜。  
精灵娇憨一笑，吸了一口里面的液体，然后咬去草莓一边。守卫忘情地亲吻他，吃掉了剩下半颗草莓。

精灵兴奋地要爆炸了，他感到体内两颗魔法弹愈发粗壮。他知道守卫后穴中也有自己的性器，便大声呼唤着守卫的名字，让他用光束穿透自己，用精液占满自己全身每个角落。  
“哦，天啊，干，没想到你是这么淫荡的精灵！”

守卫一句话，惊醒了沉溺于欲望中的精灵，他突然冷静下来，这行为不符合自己的廉耻。  
可是后穴的两根仍交替着有规律地在他体内进进出出，仿佛那是永恒。  
守卫似乎也用后穴达到了高潮，性器的耸动更加明显。身体与心渐渐剥离，这种感觉让精灵有点难受。  
他迷茫地再度流下泪水。  
他爱上了面前强壮的勇士。他不止想满足身体的欲望。

因为吸收了太多精灵的魔法与体液，玫瑰变得也能与守卫交流。它细细地诉说了一切精灵的爱欲，精灵的幻想，以及精灵被压抑难以释放的渴求。  
精灵不知逃向何处的时候，守卫拽住他，拥抱他，将他压在自己的胸口听过速的心跳，然后告诉他，他的一切愿望都会成为现实，他们的感情别无二致。  
精灵没有回答。  
他咬着嘴唇，闭上眼，双手穿过腿根，掰开臀瓣，自己用手指陷入那被撑到极限的孔洞，再一次耸动腰身，无所畏惧地容纳两根守卫惊人的庞大，心甘情愿沉沦在这片温柔之中。


End file.
